Of Love and Lettuce
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Reader meets Tom Holland grocery shopping.
1. Chapter 1

As the store buzzed with activity, you were trying your best to pick out everything you needed. Going through the fruit and veggies was always the worst for you, because of how long it takes to find things that aren't bruised. You had just picked out a bag of lettuce, before you started towards the watermelons. As you navigated yourself and the cart around the maze of people, you wondered why it was so darn busy. You walked up to the watermelons, and were amazed that there was some left, considering the crowds. You began picking through them, when you felt a presence next to you. You moved over, to give the stranger room. He must have noticed, because he spoke. "Sorry." Your hand froze. His voice was _gorgeous._ You slowly looked up, and instantly regretted it. He was just as gorgeous, if not more so, than his voice. With brown, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a jawline that could cut glass, he was the most stunning man you've ever seen. As you looked back down to not stare, it struck you. He looks familiar. Your eyes widened as it hit you like a ton of bricks.

That's Tom Holland.

You looked back up at him, to make sure you weren't seeing things. Sure enough, you had seen that face before. You continued to stare, although not on purpose. You just couldn't seem to take your eyes off him. He felt your gaze, and looked up. You immediately ducked your head down, now deciding that the watermelons could wait. Probably confusing him, since you had no watermelons in your cart. Which was a shame, because you really loved watermelon. You quickly, although not enough speed to raise suspicion, turned your cart and left. You felt as though you couldn't breathe. There was a movie star that spoke to you; although it wasn't special. You made your way through the crowd, slightly more impatient this time, to the milk and eggs. After you had finished that, you backtracked to the canned goods. You were standing by the magazine shelf, when you saw him again. _'Of course he would be coming this way_ ,' you thought. You're the one that went towards him.

You quickly grabbed the closest magazine, and practically shoved it in your face. He made his way closer to you. You could feel your heartbeat in your ears. Your face felt as though it was on fire. Then you heard it. "Um, excuse me." You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping and praying that he wasn't talking to you. "You like Spiderman?" He asked. You cringed. He was totally talking to you. Of course the magazine you picked up was about the new Spiderman movie, that he just so happened to be starring in. You silently asked the ground if it could swallow you whole. You supposed that wasn't happening anytime soon, and figured instead of standing there in silence like a creep, you should answer. Your eyes peeked over the top of the pages. "Yes?" Although it sounded more like a question. His eyes were big and bright, and he had a smile that screamed excitement. He grinned and pointed at the page you were on. "Did you see it yet?" He asked. You opened your mouth, then closed it. His eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. "Yes?"

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah?" He lit up like Christmas, and began rambling about the movie. You kinda tuned him out though. You were amazed. He hadn't even seemed to notice that your responses weren't statements, which you were thankful for. You couldn't believe it. You were awestruck. Here you were, in a grocery store, with the most gorgeous man to ever walk the planet, who also happened to be a movie star, and he was talking to you. You just couldn't wrap your head around it.

The next thing you knew, you were walking through the store, picking up items, while talking about Spiderman. As you walked to the checkout, he asked you something. "Is Spiderman your favorite superhero?"

"Marvel or overall?"

Tom pointed. "We can do both. Marvel first." You flinched. "He's not." You sheepishly looked up. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was slack. "What?!" You almost smiled when his voice got really high pitched. "How can you say that?! How can you be speaking to me, who is Spiderman, and say such a thing!?" You got worried. _Great job, bro. You really screwed it up this time._ Tom put a hand on his chest for effect before you realized he was only half serious. "Sorry!" You exclaimed as you began putting your items on the conveyer belt. "I just like Captain America better! Peter's a close second!" You turned and fake scowled at Tom, before you both cracked up. Suddenly the cashier spoke up. "Your total is $58.32." You turned to her and nodded. You pulled out your wallet only to find $52.65. You looked up. "Shoot." You began digging through your pockets to find your pocketbook. You left that at home. Your face became a bright red.

You have two options. Ask for him to help you pay, and look like a complete jerk, OR you could leave the line, to put something back, and leave Tom standing there with nothing to do. You decided on the latter. "Fudge." You spoke. "Can you wait one second? I need to put something back." You stated. Tom furrowed his eyebrows and turned to you. "What's up?"

You hung your head. "I didn't bring enough money."

"How much?" You looked at him in disbelief. "Tom, no."

"Why not?"

"I won't let you. That's not fair." The poor cashier was looking back and forth between you, wondering what to do.

"I insist."

"No."

"You can't stop me."

"Tom-" But it was too late, Tom was already handing the cashier some money. The cashier looked at you for your approval. You shook your head, giving the rest of the money. Tom stopped you. "Is that everything you have in your wallet?"

"What?"

"Is it?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Put some of it back."

"Tom, I can't let you do this."

"Darling, I'm not gonna let you walk out of here with no money in your pocket." You flushed red, and sighed. The cashier looked at you, at Tom, back at you, and back at Tom. "Would like change, sir?"

"Yes, please." He took the change, and stuck it in your hand. Your head shot up, but didn't bother saying anything. You knew it would be a waste of time, and breath. You just accepted it, and moved on with your life. You both walked out of the store, since he only picked up a few things. As you walked through the parking lot, you spoke up. "You didn't have to do that, you know." He looked down at you. "I wanted to. I would imagine that would suck." He playfully bumped you with his shoulder, earning a small stumble, and smile from you. Tom grinned as you walked further, before looking down, and fumbling with his hands. "Listen, I-I would like to meet up with you some other time. I-If you don't mind." He looked up at you. There it was again. The fire you felt on your face. You looked up at him. "I-I would love to." His worried expression changed to an ear-to-ear grin within half a second. "Really?"

"Yeah." If possible, his grin widened, as he stuck out his hand. "Can I have your phone?"

You began to hand it over, before you stopped. "You're not some thief, right? This isn't a scam?" His eyes widened. "No? Why? Do I look like one?"

"I'm joking."

"Oh. Right. I knew that." You smiled. "I'm sure you did." With that, you placed your phone in his hand. He put in his number, and you heard a bling. He pulled out his phone, and looked at it. He handed you yours back. "Just making sure I got it." He smiled. "Well, I've got to head home. Talk to you later."

"Bye." You waved. As you both went your separate ways, you texted your sister. There was no way she was gonna believe this. As you sat in the front seat of your car, you got another text.

 **Tom:** _Till we meet again. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom:** _Till we meet again. ;)_

"Dude, no way." Your sister stated. "I can't believe it either." You said, eyes wide. "To be honest, I'm kinda freaking out." You confessed. She nodded, understanding, before grinning. "I would too. But hey, look on the bright side, you met quite possibly the most popular actor in America." She grinned. "I'm amazed you didn't pass out."

"So am I." You stated. "I also can't believe he wants to see me again. Like, what?" Y/s/n nodded. "You'll introduce us, right?" She questioned, a teasing grin on her face. You nodded. "Probably."

You both smiled, before cracking up. Just then, you got another bling. You and your sister looked at your phone, laying on the end table at the other end of the room. You looked at each other before both diving towards it. However, your sister was stronger and faster than you, and yanked you back, diving on the bed and grabbing the phone herself.

"Give it back!" You shouted. She held you back with her foot, and grinned, before reading the message out loud.

 **Tom:** _I'm in town._

 **Tom:** _Wanna meet at the coffee shop at the corner of Bell Street?_

Your sister laughed. "He's asking you out!" She teased. "I'mma tell him no!" She said. "DON'T YOU DARE!" You scolded. She laughed. "I won't, I won't." She held her hands up in mock surrender. You ripped your phone from her hands, and scowled. "I hate you." You grumbled. "No you don't. You love me." She declared. You smiled up at her. "Yeahhhh. I guessssss." You rolled your eyes teasingly. "Now answer!" She smiled. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" You fake scowled. She looked up, eyes wide. "Shoot, you're right." She hopped to her feet, pulling on her shoes, and grabbing her purse. "Tell me how it goes."

"I will."

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." You said. You both laughed at the MARVEL reference. "Alright, see ya." She waved as she headed out the door. "Bye!" You yelled. You heard the door slam, and let out a breath of relief, blowing hair out of your eyes, only for it to fall back in place.

 **You:** _Sure._

 **You:** _What time?_

 **Tom:** _Is 6:00 good?_

You looked at the clock. 5:15.

 **You:** _Sounds good._

 **You:** _Meet you there._

You threw on some nice jeans, a white t-shirt, and some sneakers. You didn't need to dress fancy, this wasn't a date, was it? You debated checking with him, but as your Aunt would say, 'It'll be what it'll be.' You decided staying how you were. You put on your watch, grabbed your purse, keys and phone, and headed out the door.

It was a ten-ish minute walk from your house. When the café was in view, you saw Tom leaning against the building, hands in his pockets. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a jean-jacket over a nice black t-shirt. The lighting from the café reflected perfectly, and the fact that it was getting dark didn't hinder his appearance either. As you came out from the shadows into the light of a street lamp, he looked at you and smiled.

You stepped into the café, and immediately the familiar smell hit your nose. You took in a deep inhale, and sighed in content. Tom chuckled. "You like this place, I'm assuming?" You looked up at him and nodded.

You went up with him to order, and when you got to the counter, the cashier froze, as she looked at Tom, then back to you. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare, but you're Tom Holland."

Tom chuckled. "Yep."

"Wow. Can I have your autograph?"

Tom looked to you for approval, and you shrugged. You didn't care. It was his life. He signed the woman's notepad, and she took your orders. Tom ordered a coffee with creamer, and you got some pumpkin spice tea. He raised an eyebrow at you but said nothing.

You went to your usual seat, next to the window. Tom opened his mouth. "I have to ask. Why did you come to a coffee shop to order tea?"

You smiled, as you pulled the cup away from your mouth. "Fair question." He smiled. "I love the smell of coffee. Tried it once, didn't like the taste. Plus," you took another small sip, "this place has a lovely aesthetic."

Tom had to smile. He looked around and noticed all of the pumpkins, small scarecrows, and other fall decorations. It also smelled like autumn, which was nice. He nodded. "It's very nice in here."

You nodded. "It's one of my favorite places. It's not even that far away."

The same woman from before came over and asked if you needed anything. You shook your head, while Tom asked for some napkins, since the dispenser ran out. She nodded, before walking off. You took another sip of your tea. "Rose."

Tom raised an eyebrow at your comment. "What?"

"It's a nice name."

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"Nice enough woman."

The woman came back with a handful of napkins, asking if you needed anything else. Tom looked at her nametag reading 'Rose' before she left again and looked at you, uttering a small, "Ah."

As you stared out the window, you admired the beautiful setting. Suddenly you heard a noise. Your head darted in the direction of Tom, who was pulling out his phone. He looked at it, then rolled his eyes, returning it to its previous placement. Your brows furrowed. Tom looked up at you, seeing your confused face. "It's just a friend of mine." He said, his cheeks turning slightly red. You nodded. "Ah. Harrison?"

Tom lit up. "You know Haz!?"

You chuckled raising your hand. "I know _of_ Harrison." You clarified. "I spotted him in the Spiderman movie."

"Oh yes, speaking of…" he grinned. "Who was your second favorite character."  
"Peter." You answered simply. Tom's jaw went slack. "What!?" He questioned, voice suddenly getting high. You held back a smile. "Who's your favorite then!?"

"Adrian." Tom scoffed. "I suppose you like Batman better than Spiderman too, right?"

"Yeah."

Tom rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "You and Harrison would get along _splendidly._ What's better about Batman than Spiderman?"

You set your cup down, ready for a debate. You always loved debates. Proving others wrong, it was great fun.

"Batman can do everything Spiderman can, but without powers."

"Nuh uh! Can Batman climb up walls?"

"Grappling hook."

"Can he swing from buildings?"

You smiled. "Grappling hook."

"Can he hold up a building? Stop a car with is bare hands?"

You rolled your eyes. "Fine, _almost_ everything. Some things are actually impossible. You could technically become Batman."

"But superpowers are cooler."

"What about other heroes with several powers? Superman. Martian Manhunter. Green Lantern."

"All DC."

"Scarlet Witch. Vision. Loki. Doctor Strange." You raised an amused and taunting eyebrow. "Shall I continue?"

Tom laughed and shook his head. "You need to meet Haz."

You grinned, glad that he thought well of you enough to meet his best friend.

Tom got another bling as he rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone, and answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

You looked out the window and sipped more of your tea, seeing as this was none of your business.

"Oh, I'm just out with someone." Tom's face turned red. "No, it's not a date." He suddenly looked at you and mouthed, 'is it a date?' You shook your head, no. He nodded in confirmation. "Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." He pressed 'end call' and put his phone back. "Sorry. It was Robert." Your eyebrows shot up. "Do all famous people just call each other?"

Tom laughed. "No? We just got along really well." You nodded, before noticing that many people had left. You checked your watch. _8:53._ "Yikes. I should probably head home." You determined, looking up at him. He checked his watch. "Wow, yeah." You both stood, as you downed the rest of your tea, and left a tip for the waitress. You headed outside, Tom on your trail, rushing ahead of you to open the door. You rolled your eyes slightly, but obliged. As you stepped out into the ever chilling air, you smiled. Tom stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking up at the stars with you. He glanced back at you, seeing your eyes shimmering. He looked back up at the stars, and pointed out the big dipper. You pointed at the little dipper. You broke out of your trance. "I better head home." You spoke, bringing Tom out of his trance as well. He looked down at you. "Right. Do you want me to walk you home?" You glanced back at the road leading to your house, seeing it was dark, but lit by streetlamps. You considered for a minute, before deciding. "No, no I'll be fine." You stated, turning back to him.

"You're sure?"

"Yep." You concluded. "And I'll even have my sister meet you next time."

Tom laughed. "Then I'll bring Harrison." You outstretched your hand. "Deal?" He smiled, before grabbing your hand. "Deal."

You smiled, before turning around, heading home.

Tom watched you until you disappeared around the corner, still slightly uneasy. He bit his lip, but headed towards his car.

You made it home, unlocking the door. You snuck in quietly, guessing that Y/s/n was probably asleep. You bent over to pull off your shoes, when you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders. You spun around, and turned on the light seeing your attacker. Y/s/n. You put a hand on your chest. "I thought you'd be in bed." You panted.

"I couldn't sleep."

You sat on your bed, pulling your sneakers off. She flopped down beside you. "So how'd it go?"

You chuckled. "Good. I think. I hope." You said, face showing more fake concern with each thought. She laughed. "I'm sure it went fine. Give me the details! What did you do?"

You spent the next 20 minutes telling your sister what had taken place. "Plus, you're invited next time."

"Next time? There's a next time! Yay! You didn't mess up!" She teased. "But seriously?"

"Yeah. Harrison's coming too."

"Wow." She yawned. "You did good, bro." She said, heading off to her own bed.

You finished getting ready before pulling out your phone.

 **Tom:** _You home alright?_

 **You:** _Yep._

 **You:** _I made it._

 **Tom:** _That's good._

 **You:** _Well, goodnight, Tom._

 **Tom:** _Goodnight, Y/n._


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn't seen Tom for about a month. You still texted, but he was away for work. You didn't mind that much. You understood he had a life too, and it doesn't revolve around you. You and your sister were wandering around the streets, looking at the snow and decorations. (It was nearing Christmas).

You both went into shops, pointing at things, and commenting on how your niece (your older sister's kid) would like it. You decided to buy the trinket for her on Christmas, and you walked out of the shop, a gust of cold wind blowing in your face, taking some snow with it.

You coughed and made disgusted noises as you pulled your hair and scarf out of your mouth. Your sister laughed as you wiped the snow off of your face.

"Shut up!" You told her, though you clearly weren't mad. She contained herself, and you began walking away, until you felt a thwap on the back of your head. You turned around quickly, and observed your sister whistling, letting you know that it was her. You threw a snowball at her, and this went back and forth. You picked up another handful and shot it at her, but she ducked and the cold ball was sent into a figure's face behind her.

"Oh!" You said, putting your hand over your mouth. You jogged over, and helped clean the snow off the figure's face.

"I'm so sorry. My sister ducked, and I-" You stopped rambling when you looked up at the now clean face, and saw familiar eyes.

"Tom!?"

"Y/n?" Tom asked.

"Y/n?" You sister asked.

"Y/n?" Another voice beside Tom asked as well. Recognition crossed his face, as his eyes and mouth widened into 'o' shapes. "So _this_ is Y/n!"

"So this is Tom!" Your sister exclaimed. "He's shorter in person." She observed, tilting her head. You laughed. Your sister was a few inches taller than you were, so she was about Tom's height. Harrison marched up to you, hand outstretched.

"I'm Harrison. Or Haz. Whatever you prefer." He said. You nodded.

"Yes, I know." You said, smiling. Harrison smiled as well. "I hear you like Batman."

You laughed at his conversation starter. Tom rolled his eyes, and Y/s/n smiled as well.

"Yes, I do." You said, releasing his hand.

"Better than Spider-man, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Batman's smarter than Spider-man."

"Overall, anyway." You agreed.

"Right, because Bruce builds and creates, like Peter, _but_ , Peter doesn't solve mysteries like Bruce."

"Naturally." You said. Tom and Y/s/n looked at each other with a look of boredom on their faces. Y/s/n stepped forward and tapped you on the shoulder, pulling you from your conversation.

"Maybe you can introduce me." She said.

"Oh, right. Tom, Harrison, this is my sister, Y/s/n. Y/s/n, Tom and Harrison."

They all waved, exchanging 'hello's' and handshakes. You smiled at the encounter.

"Should we head inside somewhere?" You asked, suddenly noticing the cold. The boys shrugged.

"I'm assuming you don't want to go Christmas shopping with us, so would you like to come to our apartment? I can whip something up. We can have coco, and watch movies, and stuff." You offered.

"Does the coco have mini marshmallows and whipped cream?" Harrison asked. You shrugged.

"We could get some."

Harrison nodded. "I'm game." He turned to his friend. "Tom?"

Tom shrugged. "Only if it's alright." He said. You nodded. "Y/s/nn, do you wanna head over and turn on the heat and stuff? I'll go to the store and grab some marshmallows and whipped cream."

"I'll go too. After all, I suggested the stuff." Harrison declared. Tom turned to Y/s/n.

"Do you mind if I go with you? Like, is it alright?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't see why not. It might be chilly, though."

Tom shrugged. "It can't be any colder than it is out here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Y/s/n said. You all split off, you and Haz going to the store, and Y/s/n and Tom heading to your apartment.

You and Harrison entered the supermarket and headed for the sweets. Harrison was thoughtful enough to grab a basket on the way in. You searched through the aisles and picked out a two small bags of mini marshmallows, three bottles of whipped cream, a large bag of mini chocolate chips, and a container of sprinkles.

You and Harrison looked into the basket. "Do you think we should have salty snacks for the movies?" You asked. Haz shrugged. "I don't care."

You stood there thinking for a moment, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. "We might as well." You declared, turning around and heading for a different aisle. Harrison followed in pursuit. You threw in a couple bags of chips, some pretzels, cheese-curls, Cheetos, a box of cheese-its, and crackers and cheese.

"This should be good." You announced. Harrison nodded, content with the choices. You both headed for the checkout. As you waited in line, you picked up a cooking magazine, opening it and flipping through.

"Aw, Haz, look!" You exclaimed, pointing to a page. Harrison looked over your shoulder and saw snowmen treats. He smiled.

"They're cute." He noted. You stuck the magazine in the basket as well. "We're making that, too." You declared. Haz chuckled as he walked up, and started placing the items on the conveyer belt. You picked up the bags as they were being passed, and paid the cashier.

"This time I _do_ have enough money." You muttered. Haz didn't seem to notice, though, much to your relief. Harrison also grabbed some bags and you both walked back into the cold.

"Should I pay you for the marshmallows and whipped cream?" Haz asked.

"No, you're fine."

"But I suggested it."

"I suggested you coming over. And they're my food items."

"How about I only pay for the stuff I suggested? You can pay for the rest?"

You shook your head. "What is it with you guys? You're too nice. The world doesn't deserve you."

Haz laughed and started to dig in his pockets. You turned.

"Oh, Haz! Wait till we get home!"

"Alright, but only if you remind me. I'll forget."

"Okay, deal."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright."

You chuckled and shook your head as you neared your apartment.

 ** _~~~Meanwhile~~~_**

Tom and Y/s/n stood outside you and your sister's shared apartment. Y/s/n pulled out the keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside and making room for Tom.

"Just beware of the-" She started, turning on the lights. A dog's bark was heard, followed by another, followed by three dogs rushing out and charging. They started jumping on Y/s/n, then moved to Tom.

"-dogs." She finished. Tom laughed, petting the dogs.

"Hey puppies!" He said, getting down on one knee and petting the pups. They circled around, tails wagging.

Y/s/n smiled. "One of the Border collie's are mine, her name is Buttons, the other one we share, and her name is Oreo. The German shepherd is Y/n's. His name is Duke."

"Hi, guys!" Tom yell-whispered. Y/s/n walked off and turned on the heat, starting to warm up the house.

"Have a seat when you're done with the dogs!" Y/s/n called from her spot in the kitchen. Tom stood.

"Nice apartment."

"Thanks. Y/n and I share it. She works here, and I come here when I'm done with my homework."

"College?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it sucks." Tom said. "So Y/n works from home?" He asked, turning and sitting.

"Yeah." She sat as well. "She does woodwork. If you want, I'm sure she'll show you her workspace."

Tom nodded.

"Do you want a look around the place?" Y/s/n asked. Tom shrugged. "Sure."

Y/s/n stood, and beckoned Tom to follow.

"So, when you walk in, to your left is the kitchen, with a nice island in the center." She said, gesturing. "As Y/n would say, 'no house is complete without an island'."

"This is an apartment." Tom noted.

"That's what I always say. She just gives me a look and tells me to 'buzz off'." Y/s/n said, smiling. "Now, to your right, when you walk in is our living room." She said, doing a 180 and pointing at the couches along the wall. They sat in front of the TV, and had a little nightstand on the side. She led Tom past the furniture.

"Past here, is a porch…..thing." She said, opening the glass sliding door. Plants sat in front of it. Tom stepped out and saw some chairs and a table, although they were covered with snow. He quickly stepped back inside and Y/s/n shut the door and locked it, closing the curtains over it.

"Around this corner is the bathroom, and across the bathroom is a hall, leading to two bedrooms." Y/s/n explained. Tom nodded. He turned around and sat on the couch, Oreo and Duke immediately hopping up and lying next to him. The door opened as you and Harrison walked in, carrying several bags. You kicked off your shoes and they landed by the door. You walked to the island, followed by Harrison, and put the bags down, taking the things out.

"Thank you, Harrison. Go sit." You said. Haz nodded, handing you a $10 and sitting next to Tom, petting Oreo. You shook your head and put the bill in your wallet, pulling out things for supper.

Y/s/n, Tom and Harrison played games until dinner was ready. They joined you at the island and ate their pasta, chatting away and laughing, before going back to the living room with the snacks and their made-up coco. The boys stayed there for hours, eating and watching Spider-man and Batman. (Comments were made about Michael Keaton being in both.) You and Harrison were in a discussion about the two again, when Tom butted in and you and Harrison destroyed his argument within minutes. Y/s/n simply smiled and sipped her hot chocolate.

It was late when Tom and Harrison finally decided to leave. They gave final goodbye handshakes to you and your sister, and pat the dogs on their heads, giving a final wave before disappearing beyond the door.

You shared a look with your sister and smiled, leaving to get ready for bed. Y/s/n was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling while you were brushing your teeth.

"I can't believe that just happened." She muttered. You made a noise trying to get the sound past the toothpaste.

"What?" Y/s/n asked, sitting up. You spat out the toothpaste and rinsed off your toothbrush, putting it away.

"I asked 'what'." You clarified. Y/s/n shrugged. "They seem so nice. I feel like even though I just met them I've known them for years."

You stopped for a moment, thinking it over. "Yeah. Huh. I didn't notice." You remarked, climbing into bed next to her. (You shared a room. You figured the bed and room were big enough, so what the heck?)

Oreo, Buttons and Duke all jumped, landing on the bed. Y/s/n's eyes suddenly widened.

"You forgot to show them your workspace!"

"I didn't know I was supposed to." You remarked.

"I told Tom you would show him your workspace. Aw, well. Maybe next time."

You sent her a raised eyebrow, but rolled over soon falling asleep.

Yay! What'd you think of this chapter? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
